A living body maintains its life as an independent organism by controlling physical and chemical conditions of the body within a certain physiological state, and responding to alterations of the internal and external environment.
Such mechanism to maintain homeostasis of a living body is effected by living cells which compose the body, particularly through their cell membranes. The cell membrane, as well known, is made up of a phospholipid bilayer, recognizes various molecules with its surface protein acting as a receptor, and selectively transmits chemicals and ions to achieve intra- and extra-cellular equation or equilibrium of substances and chemical conditions. These mechanisms can provide physiological balance for the cell to act normally.
If said balance was disturbed by any reason, however, various problems may arise. For instance, a change of fatty acid components of phospholipids, i.e. a decrease and increase in the amount of unsaturated and saturated fatty acids, may make the cell membrane solid and lower the fluidity of the membrane.
The alteration of the membrane fluidity may result in hypofunction of membrane receptors as well as of channels for sodium, potassium, calcium and other ions, which eventually brings about functional disturbance of the cell.
The present inventors have conducted continued studies on the substances which enhance the naturally acquired healing power of a living body and contribute to normalization of functions of the body, focusing on the homeostatic mechanisms regulating and restoring neurological, endocrinological and immunological disturbances due to functional abnormality of cells in a morbid state, and, as a result thereof, have accomplished the present invention.
Silicon is a natural element which is widespread in organisms of the animal and plant kingdoms. In particular, it exists as silicate in animal tissues like hair, feather, bone and skin and is known as an essential element in osteogenesis. In animal tissues, it is involved in cross linkage of collagen tissues and is comprised in acidic mucopolysaccharide as one of the components. Silicon is thus an essential element for a living body. It is known, on the other hand, that silicon has pharmacological activities such as immuno-suppression through its anti-macrophage activity and anti-diabetic activity, when administered to animals.
Some silicates like magnesium silicate and aluminum silicate am widely used as anti-acid pharmaceutical products. However, it has not been reported that a silicate polymer has any specific pharmacological activities.
The present invention relates to water-soluble silicates which are activated by polymerization. It also relates to biologically active substances comprising said silicate polymers which regulate and maintain function of a living body by restoring and normalizing the lowered cell functions due to diseases. It further relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing said silicate polymer as an active ingredient, and to a method for manufacturing thereof.